


Your Majesty

by joonmeetsevil



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonmeetsevil/pseuds/joonmeetsevil
Summary: "When it came from Donghyuk's chapped lips, the nickname sounded sweet, loving, playful."





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a short yundong AU because it's an underrated ship that deserves love <3
> 
> It's way better if you read it while listening to this : https://youtu.be/sL_K5Z1DeCc but don't feel pressured ;)
> 
> Feedback is always really appreciated even if you didn't like it but make sure to be nice

Yunhyeong caught his father's eyes on the other side of the ballroom, his cold stare making him shiver. He tightened his grip on his wife's hand and waist. His wife. That thought made him shiver, too. They kept moving gracefully along with the music, her feet following him with a kind of elegance that could only belong to a princess. He raised his eyes, catching her green ones and getting lost in them for a second. His mother had made a great choice, for sure : his wife was the definition of 'gorgeous'. A shy smile appeared on her pale face, revealing more of her rosy cheeks. Yunhyeong smiled back, a wave of protective feelings making its way through his heart. Royal women would always be the most evil ladies on earth, or the sweetest ones. The princess was definitely from the second kind.  
She was perfect, really : wide and green eyes shining under the chandeliers, small hands fitting nicely in his, pink lips, a delicate nose looking like porcelain, black hair tightly pulled into a top knot bun and her petite body twirling along with him on the sound of his favorite concerto.

Everyone was looking at them, some pretending not to and some openly staring. He didn't mind. He leaned gently against her, getting closer to her ear to whisper "You're absolutely beautiful. Please never forget it or let anyone bring you down."  
Her face turned bright red in a second, her hand still trapped in his getting slippery. He stopped himself from laughing, not wanting the princess to think he was making fun of her. He just found it... cute. He wished he could explain himself to her, but life wasn't always fair. Yunhyeong had learned it the hard way.

When the concerto ended, quickly followed by a new one, he gently removed his hand from her waist, still smiling. "My apologies, but some human needs are going to force me to leave my sweet spouse alone for a few seconds. May I?". She blushed again, her hand quickly covering her wide smile "Of course you may". Yunhyeong walked out of the ballroom, not forgetting to bow to people he knew were important along the way. Even from meters away, he could feel his father staring at him in his back.  
A guard quickly started following him in the long paved corridor. "Are you enjoying your wedding ceremony, Your Majesty?" Yunhyeong smirked, still looking right in front of him "I am enjoying it a lot, thank you Donghyuk. It is a wonderful night, isn't it?" "Sure is, Your Majesty".  
They climbed three stone stairways in silence, the sound of violins still reverberating through the walls. The prince pushed the heavy wooden door to his room and Donghyuk closed it right after them, only to get pushed roughly against it, Yunhyeong's lips firmly pressing on his. They moaned into the kiss, having missed kissing each other for a whole month. They had to remain discreet if they wanted their plan to work out. When Yunhyeong had announced to him that he was getting married, Donghyuk had struggled to stop his tears from falling. He didn't want Yunhyeong to think he was weak, but then the prince had started crying himself, fully sobbing in the horse stable, hiding his face in the guard's horse's black crest. He was getting married to a woman, a woman he wouldn't even know or chose. 'The prettiest I can find', his mother had said. Yunhyeong didn't care about his wife being pretty or not.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, he gently caressed Donghyuk's face, softly stroking his right cheek with his thumb, right were an arrow had ripped his already flawed skin. Yunhyeong loved that scar, loved kissing it, stroking it, simply watching it. Donghyuk was strong, brave, rough, imperfect. Everything Yunhyeong wanted and more. Even after years of knowing each other, the prince never got tired of the guard. Donghyuk had joined the Royal Guard when he was 16 and was now 21. Yunhyeong still believed it had been love at first sight. The memory made him lean again against his lover's chest, his hands grabbing his hips and his teeth nibbling in the crook of his neck. Everything about Donghyuk was addictive : no delicate nose or rosy cheeks but sharp features, calloused hands and scars all over his body, skin getting darker with every day he spent outside riding his horse or shooting his bow. Him and Yunhyeong were so different, the prince looking like the human cliché of a royalty, but they couldn't breathe without the other's presence.

Donghyuk's hands pulled on Yunhyeong's hair just the way he liked it, making him moan. Donghyuk was the only one who had ever heard that sound and he thanked God everyday for it. Their breath got faster, heavier, skin rubbing against skin in a clumsy way to say "I love you, we're going to be okay". The younger forced himself to move his hands from the prince's body, the latter whining like an upset kitten. "I know, I know. We have to go. We'll have all the time in the world for obscenities later." Yunhyeong chuckled, waves of desire and love overwhelming his still young mind "obscenities?" "You heard me well, Your Majesty".  
They both smirked, eyes glowing with youthful hope. They were going to be okay.

Yunhyeong pulled a small ornemented casket from under his canopy bed along with a dirty brown cloack and worn down shoes. He threw a similar looking attire to Donghyuk and started undressing. The guard licked his lips, reminding himself of his own words : they would have all the time in the world later, they couldn't afford to lose time right now, especially not to have sex. Even though the idea was extremely pleasant. He changed too, putting his guard uniform aside. He would miss it, it suited him well. But Yunhyeong's arms suited him even better. "Ready?" "Those clothes smell terrible." "I know, but at least they're hooded. I'm ready." "Then we can go, Your Majesty". The older smiled. When it came from Donghyuk's chapped lips, the nickname sounded sweet, loving, playful. Everything it wasn't when it came from someone else. "We can go." 

They walked out of the castle with their heads down, not expecting to see anyone on the corridors since all of the guests were dancing and gossiping in the ballroom, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Donghyuk always reminded Yunhyeong of this. They passed through the drawbridge that had been left open for the ceremony (Yunhyeong almost snorted at his father's habit of making terrible decisions) and disappeared into the night.


End file.
